


狠狠 番外一

by Dunttel_racSPeach



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 桃子cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach
Summary: 上中下都在这里啦！甜到我不敢再吃糖了 怕整口牙都蛀了
Relationships: Lee Dong Wook/ Yoo Inna
Kudos: 2





	狠狠 番外一

刘仁娜生日的前一天晚上，刚刚完成广告拍摄的她坐在保姆车上，车子上路不久，刚准备打电话给李栋旭，就收到一条他的信息。  
李栋旭说自己明天节目的录制可能会持续一整天，估计没法陪她了，而且应该很晚才能和她联系。  
她脸上难掩失落，在心里默默安慰自己，算了，也可以后天再庆祝，没必要太在意这些形式。  
长吁一声，她靠向车窗，还是有些难受。  
第二天晚上，在等到李栋旭的电话之前，金高银倒是先给刘仁娜打了个电话。  
金高银的声音永远漫溢着比夏日阳光更加火辣的热情，她夸张地大声道：“生日粗卡我的宝贝欧尼！”  
刘仁娜心一暖，她最近也还在忙着海外拍摄呢，“难为我们高银这么忙也还记得给我送生日祝福呢。”  
“我怎么可能忘记啊？！我不仅没忘，而且还——”金高银话锋一转，卖了个关子，“你猜猜我现在在哪里？”  
刘仁娜一顿。  
“你你你你你你不会回首尔了吧？”  
“答对啦！恭喜你！”金高银纵声大笑，说她在海外拍摄有点不习惯所以回来休息几天，这会刚下机正往酒店赶，快到了所以打电话让刘仁娜来找她。  
刘仁娜只觉得讶异，“你都还没拍完，经纪人和剧组居然放人？”  
“我请了假，就回来呆一天嘛，而且明后天都没有我的拍摄戏份。”听出电话那头的人的犹豫，金高银再接再厉，“知恩说她没空今天没法陪欧尼过，那就我陪你嘛，我为了欧尼你还特别订了个套间来庆祝呢。”  
刘仁娜被对面的人带进话语里，点了点头，“nei,那你把地址和房号发给我，我现在就来。”  
“万岁！”金高银在电话另一头啵啵了她好几下，才意犹未尽的结束了通话。  
一下车，就看到金高银的小助理正探头探脑地在找她，她觉得有些奇怪，怎么让助理在这里等她，但她还是连忙走过去，接过房卡，上楼。  
她把房卡插进插口里，咔哒一声，门开了。  
眼前却是一片漆黑，她下意识转过身要把房卡插进电槽，却发现插口上已经有了一张卡。  
“高银呀？”  
没有人回应她。  
但她准确的第六感告诉自己房间里有人。  
房间里静的让她甚至听到了自己心跳的声音。  
有一种可能性忽地在她骨髓中生根发芽，刘仁娜不敢回头，直到听到没有伴奏的生日快乐歌，直到看到自己的身影被背后的烛光给倒映在墙面上，她的眼泪唰地一下就掉了下来。  
一天下来的孤独失落感在她心里挖出了一个空荡荡的巨型黑洞，而身后的那个人则是枝繁叶茂的参天大树，猛地一下去，就填满了所有的罅隙。  
“亲爱的宝贝，生日快乐。”  
“你骗我。”  
不知道怎么的，她最近都很眼浅，越来越容易掉眼泪，她不想被男人笑她，随便抹了一把脸就回头瞪他，“你居然说通高银来骗我。”  
说要录节目录到很晚的人是他，说不能陪她的人是他，说要很晚才能和她联系的人也是他。  
结果站在这里的人也是他。  
她想她怎么还舍得怪他呢，她现在感动得只想抱着他狠狠哭一会。  
真是没出息。  
李栋旭推着蛋糕，烛光把男人的脸映照的格外温柔，他难得主动在她面前做了个诙谐的表情：“在制造惊喜这件事上，还是高银比李知恩要来的通情达理的多啊。”  
她忍隽不禁，原本作势要继续哭的脸崩笑了，她走近他，抿抿嘴，说道：“我先许愿再制裁你。”  
——一个愿望许下来不过几秒，她睁开眼，李栋旭问她许了什么愿望，她眨眼摇头，装作迷信的样子故弄玄虚：“说出来就不灵了。”  
一阵细风过去，烛火熄灭，两人脸上心照不宣的笑意悄然在黑暗中蔓延。  
“把灯开了吧。”李栋旭说。  
刘仁娜依言转手开灯。她没适应过来一时突然的光亮，用手盖住了眼睛，她喃喃：“你在这里呆了多久？”  
他眼尖，看到了她眼角的红，但没有戳破，只如实相告：“比金高银打电话给你要早一个小时吧。”  
她想笑，偏要装作凶巴巴的样子切了一块蛋糕装作要往他脸上招呼的样子，揩了一指头的奶油抹到他脸上，“你还真是骗子天才。”他也没有要避开的样子，只笑盈盈地看着眼前人。  
她撑在推车边沿看那个蛋糕，“还挺新鲜，老板是不是刚做的啊？大晚上赶工还要画这么多真是辛苦了。”  
李栋旭沉默了一晌，还是选择告诉她：“我做的。”  
她转头撇了他一眼，发现他好像是认真的。  
语气里难掩震惊，“你做的？可你今天不是要录节目吗？”  
“起早去学的。”他面上没有什么表情，点了点头，仿佛做了件很是平常的事。  
“老板帮你了吗？”  
“他说帮我，但是我想自己做。”  
“啊——”她顿悟似的点了点头，又扬了扬下巴，“这样比较有诚意，是吗？”  
他不可置否的点点头，却惹的她眼帘微颤。  
“所以，”看到她像是又要被惹哭了的样子，张开双臂，“亲一口？”  
她噗嗤笑出声，也不管男人脸上的狼狈，扑过去便朝他嘴巴咬了一口，完后退开身子，“骗我还讨亲，不咬死你都算好的。”  
他又把人搂回怀里，一连嘬了好几下，“反正都差不多。”  
相视一笑，两人便粘粘糊糊亲成一团，也都彻底被脱的干干净净。  
头顶的吊灯在下体疯狂的撞击中变得虚幻迷离。她忽然想起来上次看到男人小时候的照片，黑溜溜的眼睛像葡萄似的，清澈有神格外清秀，鼻头高挺，笑起来还有两个小酒窝。  
她不禁开始幻想如果他们有了孩子，孩子会是怎么样的。  
“在想什么呢？”  
在她身上耕耘的男人汗如雨下，刘仁娜回神，抬手替他抹掉一些额头上的汗。“想你呀。”  
想我们的孩子。  
他低头厮磨娇嫩的红樱，含糊道，“我就在这里，不用想的。”  
惩罚她的分神，他压上她的两条腿叠过去，娇软的躯体最是契合他的尺寸，随随便便都能让他爽得尾椎骨都像触了电。他捏住一只脚踝，细细的，一手就能掌握，紧紧贴上她“叫声老公就放过你分神。”  
想到今天男人这么辛苦兜兜转转就为了给她惊喜，她一咬牙，闭眼，脱口而出，“老公。”她松了口气，好像也没有别扭的想象中这么难来着。  
他听的身心舒畅，而刘仁娜到底是把事情想的过于简单了，她的妥协是换不来李栋旭的消停的。他就跟上了瘾一样，要的一下比一下重，“老公”两个字把他的耳根子都给听飘了，接连要了她三次才有休战的迹象。  
刘仁娜满脑袋里只想着这人居然也不怕肾亏。  
她被抱进浴室里时人是清醒的，但身体上的酸软也是实打实的，她把所有力气都挂在李栋旭的身上，忽然想起他刚刚给自己唱的生日快乐歌。  
“欧巴，我总算是全然明白人无完人是什么意思了。”  
李栋旭挑眉，推开浴室门，“什么意思？”  
“你的生日歌唱快了很多拍你知道吗？唱生日歌居然能抢拍！”  
李栋旭：“……”  
事后刘仁娜睡着，看着枕边人的睡颜，李栋旭心里有事，给她掖好被子就去了阳台。  
他想抽烟，却想起来床上的人上次是怎么信誓旦旦威胁他只要再抽烟就不要想再上她的床了，低头笑笑后还是把烟放下，看着月亮脑袋里突然闪过了什么。  
突然想起他们家太后上次好像又催他赶紧把人带回家见见了。  
说时迟那时快，这大半夜突然杀来了个电话，他看看来电显示，正是他母亲，他庆幸他妈没选早一点的时间打来。  
他揉揉眉心，还是按下接听键，“oma……这么晚怎么打电话来了。”  
电话那头的人做了个刘仁娜一胎三子的梦，还没做完就被这个惊喜的梦惊醒，连忙打电话来问儿子进展如何。  
“儿子啊，你说你把仁娜跟金子似的藏着掖着不让我见一见是怎么回事？”  
李栋旭沉吟，接话：“她是个害羞的金子。”  
李妈妈：“…….那我也不是洪水猛兽啊！真不明白你在担心什么，你那么喜欢她，我哪里敢棒打鸳鸯？”  
李栋旭听的头疼，他当然想让刘仁娜见见他父母亲，但是他还没想好他之前编出来的家庭关系不好这件事怎么圆来着，而且她因为那件事还一直焦虑着以后的和他母亲的婆媳关系，焦虑得甚至打电话问李成熙的相处经验，在没把谎圆上前他哪里敢让她和家人见面？  
夹在中间，他倒里外不是人了。  
李栋旭还没说话，对他含糊其辞本领有备而来的李妈妈就开始念叨：“你自己算算，你都多久没回家了？你给个准话，什么时候能把我的儿媳妇一起给带回来。”  
“oma,这事我会安排的……您就再等一会。”  
李妈妈不依不挠，“你说等多久？”  
李栋旭算了算时间，想到他一直放在包里的那枚火彩，突然有了择日不如撞日的冲动。  
“那就明天。”  
李妈妈心满意足的挂了电话。  
大清早被男人拉起来的刘仁娜在把她送回家的路上，在副驾驶上还是止不住的打哈欠流眼泪。  
李栋旭看着旁边因为困还有些凌乱的女人好笑，揉了揉她脑袋，“这么困吗？等会要带你去的地方你要精神一点。”  
刘仁娜还沉浸在睡意中，“唔”了一声，突然觉得奇怪，“等会要去哪？不能就在家里呆着吗？”  
红灯亮了，他镇定自若的停下了车。  
“去见我家人吧，包括我爸妈。”  
刘仁娜：“？”  
……  
？？？  
面无表情地看了旁边的男人五秒，确定他不是要开玩笑后，她火速按下安全带锁扣，转身就想跳车逃跑。  
李栋旭稳稳拉着她外套帽子，像是扼住了她命运的后颈皮，看着她做着无用功奋力挣扎。  
挣扎无果，她猛地扭过头去，恼羞成怒地看着面前的男人。  
李栋旭对她的怒火无动于衷：“说了你就不会乖乖去了。”  
“我会的。”刘仁娜斩钉截铁，表情很是坚定。  
“这样，那我现在说和提前说有什么区别吗？反正你都会去的。”  
“……”  
她又换了可怜巴巴又略带心虚的眼神望着他，“会不会太快了。”这毕竟跟见朋友不大一样，她已经开始止不住的坐立难安了。  
“不会，我等这一天已经很久了。”他拉住她因为紧张而紧攥着的发白的手，“你放心，他们很好说话，而且他们想见你很久了。还是说你想等等再跨出这一步？”  
她怕李栋旭误会自己而吃味，急急抬头，“我……我没有不想，只是有点紧张。”  
“刘仁娜小姐，和你在一起，要共度余生的人是我，不是他们。你信不信我？”  
李栋旭只有在格外认真的时候会叫她的全名。  
她看着他的眼睛，终于点头。  
“我信。”  
回到家刘仁娜一洗漱完连早餐也没顾得上吃就立马冲进衣帽间。  
“哦莫尼喜欢女孩子穿什么样风格的衣服？”  
他用手托着下巴，轻松自如地看着眼前人，口噙笑意，“不知道。”  
她扑腾起来，紧张地摸摸脸，看着他：“你认真一点，我真的很怕。”  
“怕什么。”李栋旭拍拍她脑袋，“你喜欢穿什么就穿什么，不用迎合我妈的。”  
“可是初印象总得要好吧。”  
刘仁娜咕哝完，索性不再问他，他的意见太过主观，实在给不了她什么有用的建议。挑来拣去，最后选了一件小v领针织衫和牛仔裤，她穿给李栋旭看，“这样吧？”  
他认真地歪着头看着她，刘仁娜的腿长且直，穿这种考验腿型的裤子不显臃肿，反显得腿更加修长好看，李栋旭想起这双腿挂在自己腰上的画面，他喉结滚动，“就这样。”  
她不知道他心中所想，转身去看镜子，还在纠结：“v领会不会太暴露了？”  
李栋旭依偎上她，在镜子里，俩人对视，耳鬓厮磨。他说：“反正都要脱，这样就很好。”  
刘仁娜下巴一疼，头转到一边，嘴唇被身后人撷取，她就陷入了混沌。  
啊，最近李栋旭也太重欲了。她想。  
等到出门已经离约好的饭点只剩下一小时，刘仁娜在车上又紧张又百无聊赖，抚着被男人刚刚吮的还有些微肿的唇，恨恨地瞪了他一眼，看到男人目不斜视开着车的样子却突然想起李栋旭曾经暗示过他和父母那边的关系好像不是很好。  
她欲言又止，最终还是扭了头看向车窗外。  
李栋旭像是瞬间感应到了什么，转头询问的眼神看着她。  
刘仁娜嘴巴张了张，又合上：“没什么…”  
他腾出只手来，紧了紧她的手，“你是不是想问问我父母？”  
“啊…nei。”她呆了呆，“你不想说也没事的，我就当陪你回去呆一会……”  
“我骗你的。”  
她立刻抬头，瞳孔跟着慢慢放大。  
“你说什么？”  
“嗯，我骗你的。”旁边的男人还一脸坦荡正直的样子，像是自己没做什么亏心事似的，“因为当时想让你陪我。”  
她揉了好几下眼睛，又眨了眨，以确定自己不是在梦里，等明确了自己真的在现实中后，她没好气地狠狠掐了男人的腰窝一把。  
“你今晚不要想碰我！”  
李栋旭沉默了，这还不如不坦白从宽呢。  
车子没有开进车库，而是停在了外面，李栋旭牵着因为前晚没有休息好而且刚刚又被震撼得还有些头重脚轻的刘仁娜下了车，还没有走近自家房子就看到一男一女舒头探脑四处张望着。  
刘仁娜也看见了，挽着男人的手又紧了一些，“欧巴，你看那两个人奇奇怪怪鬼鬼祟祟的，不会是记者吧。”  
李栋旭沉默了。  
刚好此时，那对男女看见了什么，女的脸上的笑意绽放，开始挥手，“儿子啊！这里这里！”  
刘仁娜心里咯噔一下。  
李栋旭：“…….”  
她咔哒咔哒机械状扭过头去看向李栋旭，男人也看着她，没什么表情地点点头，“这两个鬼鬼祟祟的人，是我爸妈。”  
刘仁娜：“…….”  
走近了才看得出，这对夫妻男的帅女的美，虽然已经有些年纪了，但是依然气质出众。  
她被他牵过去，睨了他好几眼，深吸了一口气，牙齿不断打颤，努力想让自己变得自在一点。  
“阿莫尼，阿波几，您好，我是刘仁娜——”  
还没说完就被男人言简意赅的打断。  
“儿媳妇儿。”  
刘仁娜脸一下就红了，偷偷扯了扯他的手。这小动作一下子就被李妈妈捕捉，她脸上跟笑开了花似的，瞧着这孩子白白净净乖乖巧巧的，跟电视里看着一样惹人怜爱，越看越满意，要不是怕吓到刘仁娜恨不得让自家儿子赶紧把她入籍了才好。  
“仁娜啊，辛苦了，我们赶紧进去吃饭，外面那么热咱们进去吃完再聊吧！”  
李妈妈果然像李栋旭所说的那样很好说话，自然而然地就拉近了两人的关系，刘仁娜一下松了口气，冲男人挤了挤眼，应了声。  
听到身后车尾箱传来李妈妈问她怎么买了这么多东西的声音，她连忙过去解释一通才说好。  
将轻一些的东西分给自己父亲，李栋旭自己则搬了重物，刘仁娜被李母带着走在前面，两手空空，她想转头帮李栋旭拿一点，却被躲开。  
李栋旭说:“我拿得了,你在前面跟着妈一起走。”  
被李母拉着的刘仁娜也没法推脱:“那你要是吃力了就和我说。  
李栋旭嘴角微扬，带着宠意看向她，点点头。  
李爸爸看在眼里，心中只剩般配二字。他想，难怪自家老婆那么满意。  
饭后，几人移到客厅，刚坐下，门口传来动静，是李成熙一家回来了。  
“舅母！”一看到刘仁娜两个孩子就略有些笨拙地快步迈着跑了过来。  
这个称呼平时开玩笑就罢了，在这会儿叫出来，刘仁娜窘迫得脸都红了，又不能不应，她摸了摸两个孩子的脑袋，试图转移话题:“两个小宝贝长高了！”大半年的差距，孩子的生长速度又快，变化不可谓不大。  
这几个月刘仁娜虽然没再和李成熙一见面，但俩人有联系方式，也经常沟通。李成熙毫不诧异于自家哥哥把刘仁娜带回来这件事，敏锐如她早就注意到了刘仁娜有些不大自然，就借口把刘仁娜一起叫到客房里帮忙哄自己孩子先睡个午觉。  
她坐在刘仁娜对面的床沿，带着八卦意味不怀好意地问她：“什么时候和我哥正式在一起的？”  
刘仁娜有些不好意思，“我们在一起也就大半年吧。”  
李成熙算完时间，面露诧异：“带孩子的时候真就在一起了？我还以为我只是打趣你们呢。”  
刘仁娜说：“是在帮你带完孩子结束后几天在一起的。”  
德睿突然插话：“那个时候舅舅就喜欢舅母。”  
刘仁娜一愣，脸微红，“德睿，我还不是你的舅母呢。”  
德智童言无忌：“舅舅当时说他一定会娶舅母的。”  
不等刘仁娜反应，李成熙就率先笑出声来：“孩子的嘴总不能骗人呢。”  
毕竟刘仁娜是头一个，也是唯一一个，李栋旭认认真真地，带到家人面前的女朋友。  
从李家出来已经是黄昏时分，李栋旭借口还有事就没有留在家里吃晚饭，把刘仁娜带了出来。  
她贴着车窗看天边铺满的橙光，呆愣愣的，脑海中一片空白。  
趁着红灯，李栋旭探手过来摸她额头，“不舒服？”  
刘仁娜摇头，“没有，就是觉得有点不真实。”她居然真的见了李栋旭的父母，她怎么也没有想到事情会这么顺利。  
“傻不傻？”李栋旭扫过她微敞的衣领，白嫩的两团在随着呼吸起伏，他面不改色的帮她把领子往上拉了拉。  
刘仁娜想到今天早上用了许久才餍足的男人，条件反射地按住胸口，提起了精神，转移话题，“不过我们现在是去哪儿？”  
“回我们自己家。“李栋旭看到绿灯亮起，转过脸一脸戏谑，“还是老婆大人有哪里想去吗？”  
我们自己家。  
刘仁娜挑眉，这词听起来真好听，一天下来积攒的紧张终于可以完全释放，她心里觉得很甜，笑容也带着蜜。  
“那就，回我们自己家吧。”  
刘仁娜在车上由于实在太困了打了个盹，下车才发现不对。  
她看着面前的房子瞪大了眼睛。  
转过头去看面前的男人，还没来得及问这是怎么回事，李栋旭先亲了一口她的鼻尖，“你好像还没问我要生日礼物。”  
刘仁娜认真道：“昨天晚上和今天不就是最好的礼物了吗？”  
“真会说话。”李栋旭笑了笑，转身回车里拿出一个档案袋，递给她。“打开看看。”  
“什么东西?”刘仁娜犹疑地接过，打开拿出里面的文件，一路看下来，瞳孔也不断扩大。她猛地抬头，“什么意思？”  
李栋旭玩她睫毛，漫不经心地笑:“喜欢吗?”  
她眨了好几下眼睛，把文件胡乱塞进档案袋，然后还给他，“这太贵重了。”  
李栋旭不接，“就是给你的。如果这就算贵重，那看来我平时做得还不够好。”  
“真是！你胡说什么!”刘仁娜进退两难，“这是一套房子，不是什么小东西。”首尔房价贵是出了名的，她刚刚不过简单粗略看过，就被总占地面积那一栏的可怕数字给惊得不敢再看。  
李栋旭眸色淡下几分， 他说:“婚房也要和我分的那么清吗？“  
她捏紧了档案袋，“我不是这个意思  
“既然不是这个意思，那就收下。”李栋旭柔了声，捏了下她脸，“原主人最不舍得的就是花园，即使建了没住过也都还在请人打理，我妹妹谈下这块地方，费了好大的功夫，你总不能让她努力白费。  
刘仁娜想了很久，李栋旭也等了她很久。最终，她苦哈哈地扁着嘴，像要哭出来一样委屈说道:“这打理花园得多麻烦啊?”  
李栋旭一听，眉飞色舞，他抱住她用力亲了一口，“会请人打理的，这个不用担心。”  
“可我们又不能长住，感觉好浪费。而且就我们两个住，好像有点空。”  
他若有所思地点头:“等我们生了孩子，应该会热闹一点。”  
刘仁娜脸一热，把头埋进他的颈窝，忍住没让眼泪掉下来，“你怎么那么急着想生孩子。”  
李栋旭调侃她:“你才知道?”  
刘仁娜又想哭又想笑，胸腔直震，她含住李栋旭靠近耳朵的一块肌肤，说:“早就知道了。”  
她闭上眼睛，这么好的男人，是她的。  
他牵着她走进屋里，在客厅正中间一台突兀的娃娃机面前停下。刘仁娜靠过去，“没事在这里放个娃娃机干什么？”  
灯光氤氲，浅色偏光漾在他发顶，面前场景也带上柔光，看起来温柔浪漫。  
这娃娃机布置得漂亮，还有小气球悬挂在上面。  
李栋旭回她，“我有个娃娃一直抓不上来，你帮我抓起来吧。”说罢用手指了指。  
刘仁娜眯眼一看，是上次他生日她给他抓的狮子玩偶。  
“……”  
她疑惑了，“既然如此你为什么要把它放进去呢？”  
李栋旭沉默半晌，他千算万算居然漏了这个不合理的地方。  
“大概是神的旨意让他这样？”  
刘仁娜被他无厘头的话逗笑，偏头，只好恭敬不如从命，对着那只狮子的位置随手一拍，“掉了也不能怪我啊。”  
结果爪子晃都没晃一下，牢固地钳着狮子，直到在出口上方才松开。  
刘仁娜惊愕了，她只知道抓手会被调松，没见过调的这么牢实的啊。  
心思被猜中的李栋旭顿了顿，这才道，“这不重要。”  
“噢？那什么重要？”她笑着仰头。  
他没回答，换了个话题，“娃娃拿出来看看。”  
刘仁娜不大懂这男人到底想干什么了，可某种直觉准确无误地指向唯一一个可能，她心如鼓擂，血液翻腾。  
她俯身，从底下的出口拿起娃娃。  
狮子肚子上不知何时加了个拉链，她拉开，里头摆着一个方方正正的暗红色的丝绒小盒子。  
吞了吞干掉的喉咙，她把盒子打开。  
她猝不及防的鼻头一酸，立马把手里的戒指跟烫手山芋似的扔到他怀里。“哪有你这样的！连形式也不走一走！我以后怎么跟别人炫耀啊！”  
李栋旭别过头弯了弯眼睛，片刻后他收住笑，单膝下跪，动作干脆利落，不知道练了多少次。  
刘仁娜不敢马上回头，明明不浪漫，她却哭得不行。好在李栋旭也不催她，等哭差不多了，她擦干净脸，转身低头看他，再看光彩的戒指，钻石火彩险些晃得她睁不开眼。  
他一动不动，仍是笑着看她，然后又带着虔诚一般重复了那个问题。  
她伸出无名指，抬了抬。他取出盒子里的戒指，套上她指尖，眼尾敛开扇型，笑意缓缓晕开，将戒指推到她指根。  
尺寸正好，她看得出神，舌抵上齿关，挑挑眉尾。  
“我答应了。”  
吃完饭她还是舍不得把视线从戒指上移开，借着带着戒指不可以洗碗的理由劳役男人让他去洗，自己站在一旁继续看着戒指，李栋旭总觉得她能从钻石里盯出一个洞。  
她突然恍惚地长叹一声，“还是有点不真实啊。”  
李栋旭：“什么不真实？”  
“就，我们要结婚了的这件事呀……好像也没做什么别的就要结婚了……”  
李栋旭满脑子回荡着她那句“也没做什么别的。”  
原来她还想做什么别的是吧？  
刘仁娜还在看着月亮晃神，忽然，肩膀被人点了一下。  
她下意识侧头看他，看没来得及看清眼前的人和景，一张放大的脸凑近，李栋旭偏头吻住了她。  
还没关上的水龙头传来的水声，混杂成一团团的棉花塞进刘仁娜脑子里。  
她觉得这个接吻的感觉……像在吃糖。  
他轻轻含住她的唇珠，徐徐吮吸起来，他嘴唇柔软，像一颗悬在外头的软糖，反复摩挲着她的嘴唇。  
一点点，不疾不徐慢条斯理的，是他酝酿前奏时一贯的作风。  
他刚刚肯定吃过糖了，递来的吐息都是柠檬糖的甜味儿。  
李栋旭手掌托住她的脖颈，以方便自己用力。舌尖顺着描绘她的唇形，勾过她的唇珠，又扫过她齿列，抵了抵。  
伴随着些微用力，他舌尖扫过她齿关缝隙，因为她紧张得牙关紧咬，他没有打开。  
他略带薄茧的拇指擦过她耳根，声音半明半昧地递到她唇边，诱哄道。  
“你别咬这么紧。”  
后知后觉地，刘仁娜松了松绷紧的肩膀，他似乎是满意地低低笑了声，舌尖撬开她齿关，长驱直入。  
刘仁娜觉得自己要是个气球，肯定在他笑的那一刻，已经爆炸了。  
她脸颊滚烫，耳根后酥酥麻麻，耳垂刚刚好像是被人奖励似的揉捏了一下，捏得她顷刻整个人就软了下来。  
李栋旭亲得绵长，一点点地蚕食掉她的理智，他找到她湿漉漉还企图闪躲的小舌头，吞并掉她一点点的呜咽声。  
像缠绵，像撩拨，像温柔的报复，报复她喝醉那晚撩拨过他后转眼就忘的“不负责”，报复她曾让他辗转反侧的那些夜，报复她曾一次次让他躁动的念想。  
他以为自己擅长忍耐，到这一刻才知道，他根本不是擅长忍耐，只是蛰伏期太久太久，不到爆发那一刻，他不知道原来自己的渴望埋藏得那么深。  
为她失过的眠，想抱却抱不到的空虚，辗转之中他悉数用另一种方式还给她――  
刘仁娜呜咽：“你别……咬我。”  
她已经被折腾得缺了氧，伸手扑腾了两下，这人才放开她。  
末了，餮足的某人还恬不知耻地询问她：“现在有真实感了吗？”  
他勾了勾唇，唇角的笑染了点存心作弄的味道。  
“如果还没有，就再来一次――”  
“我不介意帮到你觉得真实为止。”  



End file.
